


Page Blanche

by Irutzencre



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Photography, page blanche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irutzencre/pseuds/Irutzencre
Summary: Victoria se plaît à répéter qu'elle ne supporte pas Max et son polaroid. Pourtant, elle porte une attention particulière à la petite hipster et son moral lui importe peut-être plus que ce qu'elle prétend.





	Page Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit one-shot qui a longtemps traîné dans mes dossiers avant que je me décide à le poster. Une personne m'avait soufflé ce thème alors que je cherchais quoi écrire avec ces deux patates.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Tzé Iru'

La fin des cours venait de sonner. Les étudiants sortaient en masse des bâtiments de cours pour profiter de la fin d'après-midi avant de rentrer chez eux. Quelques-uns se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. En cette agréable journée d’octobre, le soleil déclinant répandait ses rayons chaleureux sur le lycée. Dans le parc, des groupes de gens assis dans l'herbe discutaient, certains révisaient, d'autres jouaient de la musique ou dessinaient. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres et les écureuils s'aventuraient timidement sur le sol en quête de nourriture. Une journée comme les autres à l'académie Blackwell, en somme. 

Victoria Chase traversait le parc en ignorant les divers groupes d'étudiants. Elle regagnait les dortoirs à grands pas. Cette fois, Taylor et Courtney ne la suivaient pas. Ses deux minions avaient d'autres occupations et Victoria, bien qu'elle adorât se pavaner escortée de sa cour, appréciait ce moment de solitude. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment de l'internat et se dirigea vers son étage. Il lui restait quelques marches quand la porte du palier s'ouvrit brusquement et des bruits de pas envahirent la cage d'escalier. Victoria accéda au palier juste à temps pour voir une silhouette tourner dans la volée supérieure et se diriger vers le toit.  
Elle avait eu le temps d'entrevoir un jean usé surmonté d'un sweat-shirt gris, puis des cheveux châtains. Max ? Même de dos, il était difficile de ne pas la reconnaître. Pourquoi la hipster s'enfuyait-elle ainsi ? Un rendez-vous secret, ou… Non, c'était débile. Victoria secoua la tête, repoussant ses interrogations futiles. Néanmoins, la précipitation de la châtaine et sa destination avaient interpellé la blonde et, elle ne saurait l'expliquer, avaient piqué sa curiosité. Laissant ses plans originels de côté, Victoria se lança à sa suite. 

Elle gravit les escaliers jusqu'au dernier palier. La porte était entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Victoria s'arrêta, retint son souffle et tendit l'oreille. Silence. Si la hipster était bien là, elle était seule. 

Alors, un bruit étouffé lui parvint, si ténu qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Doucement, Victoria poussa la porte et sortit sur le toit. Un vent frais l’accueillit, contrastant avec la douceur du soleil et provoquant un léger frisson le long de ses bras. Elle trouva Max assise au pied du mur de la cage d'escalier, son visage caché par ses bras et ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, comme agitées de sanglots silencieux. La châtaine ne sembla pas remarquer son arrivée. 

Victoria se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et lança d’une voix claire :

– Hey, Hipster.

À l'entente de la blonde, les épaules de la châtaine se tendirent. Elle resserra ses genoux contre elle, mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle émit un faible grognement, mélange de contrariété et de peine mal dissimulée. La blonde haussa un sourcil. En général, Max répondait à ses salutations, aussi glaciales soient-elles.

– Arrête de chialer, tu dér…  
– Victoria, je suis pas d'humeur, coupa Max.

Oh. Max l'envoyait péter. C'était nouveau. 

– Je vois ça, admit la blonde avant de changer de tactique. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Rien. Va-t-en.

Et elle persistait. Elle allait mal, définitivement. Victoria émit un reniflement contrarié.

– Tu fais pitié, Hipster, lâcha Victoria avec ce qu’elle espérait être du dédain. 

Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Une pointe de culpabilité lui piqua le cœur. Elle aurait dû se taire, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire comme si de rien n'était, insulter Max et partir comme une reine. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de public pour constater sa supériorité sociale ; pas même ses minions qui appuyaient le moindre de ses propos. Habituellement, elle prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser. Là, cela lui laissait un goût amer. C'était futile et inutile.  
Elle s'adossa au mur, à côté de la châtaine, et croisa les bras. Un lourd silence suivit. Victoria n'était pas décidée à partir. Max ne semblait plus avoir l'énergie de lui répéter de s’en aller. Au lieu de cela, elle l'ignorait. Victoria lâcha un bref soupir. Impatiente, curieuse. Depuis quand était-elle curieuse à propos de Max ? Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse une réponse, voilà tout. 

– Allez, crache le morceau. T'as eu une mauvaise note ? Ton copain ringard t'as larguée ?  
– Non, c'est débile.

Cette fois, Max avait relevé la tête pour lui adresser un regard courroucé. La brune se détourna aussitôt pour reposer son menton sur ses bras croisés, son regard fixé droit devant elle sur un point invisible. 

– Laisse-moi, murmura-t-elle. 

Victoria ne bougea pas. Gardant le silence, elle observait Max à la dérobée. La châtaine avait un regard éteint et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle avait pleuré. Sa mâchoire était crispée, sûrement pour empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler. Elle faisait peine à voir.  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune ne bouge. Puis, après un soupir, Max brisa le silence. Le regard toujours perdu devant elle, elle parlait d'une voix basse, qui se voulait calme malgré un léger tremblement qu'elle ne pouvait effacer. 

– C'est juste… Une page blanche, c’est tout. J'arrive à rien. Toutes mes photos sont… (Elle secoua la tête et sa voix se raffermit, amère.) Peu importe. Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Tu les trouves horribles de toute façon.  
– Pas toutes, lâcha abruptement Victoria.  
– Hein ?  
– Ne me fais pas répéter.

Victoria se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Max la dévisageait avec de grands yeux, l'air franchement surpris, et attendait qu'elle s'explique. Comme si elle hallucinait. Comme si ne serait-ce que l'ombre d’une gentillesse était inattendu de la part de la blonde. Victoria était forcée d'admettre que cela jurait avec son comportement habituel vis-à-vis de la photographe hipster. Mais à ce point… Était-ce si surprenant ? C'était donc ça, l'image que la brune avait d'elle ; celle de quelqu'un qui ne fait que rabaisser les autres et incapable du moindre compliment ?  
Victoria lâcha un soupir agacé. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez dans une tentative de se concentrer. Réfléchis, Vic. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit à côté de Max. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Même la rumeur des étudiants retournant au dortoir s'était tue. Il n'y avait personne pour les écouter. Elle prit une inspiration. 

– Écoute-moi bien Hispter, parce que je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Tes photos, elles sont bien. Jefferson dit que tu as un don pour les selfies, il n'a pas tort. Et il ne s'agit pas que de tes selfies, ou de la vieillerie qui te sert d'appareil photo. Tu as une vision particulière. Il y a quelque chose d'unique qui ressort de tes photos et qui n'appartient qu'à toi. C'est ce qui fait ta force. 

Elle avait sorti tout cela d'une traite, devant une Max médusée dont les yeux n'avaient fait que s'agrandir à chaque mots. La petite brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Victoria elle-même réalisait à peine ce qu’elle venait de dire. 

– M-Merci, bredouilla Max.

Victoria se racla la gorge, embarrassée. Elle se redressa, son regard fuyant celui de la châtaine qu’elle ne se sentait plus capable de soutenir. Elle trouvait soudain un intérêt particulier dans les quelques nuages qui voyageaient paresseusement dans le ciel. 

– Bref, se reprit-elle. Mais va pas te croire géniale pour autant. T'as encore du boulot.  
– Oui…

Quand la blonde trouva la force de regarder Max à nouveau, celle-ci la fixait de ses grands yeux encore humides, légèrement cernés. Elle semblait surprise. Reconnaissante, aussi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, comme si elle mesurait la valeur d'un tel compliment. 

Victoria se perdait dans ses deux orbes d'un bleu si pur. Cette fois, elle n'y lisait pas le mélange de peine et de reproche qu'elle pouvait souvent y voir, à juste titre, quand elle s'acharnait sur la châtaine. En cet instant, la rivalité qu'avait instauré la blonde avait disparu, remplacée par un compliment sincère, de photographe à photographe. Comme l'avait fait Max la semaine précédente quand elle avait complimenté le travail de la blonde. Victoria jura intérieurement. Elle ne devrait pas habituer la hipster aux compliments. Ce n'était pas… elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer gentille ou d'être sincère. 

Après un moment, Victoria se leva et pivota vers la châtaine. Une main sur la hanche, le regard ferme, elle toisa Max avec défi. 

– Alors maintenant, ramasse la boîte de conserve qui te sert d'appareil et va prendre tes photos rétro. Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas si nul que ce que tu crois. 

Une touche de douceur transparaissant malgré elle dans sa voix ; bien cachée, mais pas inexistante pour autant. Max acquiesça, un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Puis elle imita la blonde et se leva à son tour, ramassant au passage son sac qui contenait certainement son appareil. Même déprimée, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. 

La blonde se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'elle ne quitte le toit, Max l'interpella. 

– Au fait Victoria…

La blonde pivota à nouveau vers Max et arqua un sourcil interrogatif. La photographe hipster hésitait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait retrouvé sa gêne, sa timidité. Mais aussi une certaine audace qui faisait qu'elle osait quand même l'interpeller. 

– Oui ?  
– Depuis quelque temps je réfléchis à un truc, une idée de projet. Je pourrai t'en parler quand ce sera un peu plus précis ? Enfin… j'aimerais avoir ton avis dessus. 

Victoria haussa les sourcils, incapable de masquer sa stupéfaction. Max venait vraiment de lui demander un possible avis ? Face au manque de réaction de la Chase et son bug évident, la châtaine oscillait d'un pied sur l'autre, ses doigts s'entremêlant maladroitement dans un geste trahissant une gêne évidente. Elle affichait aussi une légèrement grimace qui plissait son nez piqueté de tache de rousseurs. Toutefois, son regard restant braqué sur la blonde, attendant une réponse. Victoria soupira brièvement. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

– Tu as intérêt à me présenter un truc en béton, Hipster. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans la cage d'escalier, laissant derrière elle une Max animée d'une résolution nouvelle, ou plutôt retrouvée.


End file.
